This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Physocarpus opulifolius, a member of the Rosaceae family. We discovered the new selection, cultivar `Monlo` as a seedling in June 1968 from a field of 120,000 other seedlings. The discovery was based on the red foliage this one particular seedling exhibited in this large field planting of all typically green foliaged plants in Ellerbek, Schleswig-Holstein, near Hamburg in Germany.
The new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Kordes Jungpflanzen, Muhlenweg 8, Bilsen in Germany and recently at Monrovia Nursery, 18331 East Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif.
The discovery substantially differs by the unique characteristic of red foliage which sets the claimed plant apart from other Physocarpus opulifolius plants and cultivars which I am aware. Had the initial seedling not been successfully sown and discovered it may have been lost to mankind. It is unlikely the favorable attributes of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction. However, through extensive asexual propagation by rooting cuttings of this plant it has been established that the novel, exceptional characteristics are stable and reliably passed on to clonal specimens.